Shade the Hedgehog
by bri5636
Summary: This about Shade the Hedgehog an escapee from G.U.N. HQ. She runs into a pink hedgehog first then a blue hedgehog then and a black one...pretty much all of the Sonic gang. She doesn't trust them at first but learns things she never knew before like friendship, fun, and love...
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was dressed in the first gown I've worn in my life. It was just like Belle's from "Beauty and the Beast" or so I'm told. My friends said the good thing was that it was less poufy and more beautiful in real life. It was red with black accents with my hair down in years.

There was a dance in the town of Station Square and a slow song played. He asked for my hand and reluctantly I took it. We danced to the song and surprisingly he smiled about it. We were about to kiss when G.U.N. came and ruined the dance. Everyone ran, but us 2 stayed. The rest of our friends joined us and stood in front of G.U.N. troops. Suddenly everything went black...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was running. Running away from them. The monsters. She kept tripping over rocks and roots from trees. She had feet, they had guns; who would win?

She fell down a hill ripping her jumpsuit. Her red and black hair was now messed up. She tried to get back up, but she couldn't. She just wanted to die. The G.U.N. commander stepped in front of her while she looked up. He picked her up, and brought her close to his face.

"You think you're that smart, Shade? Trying to run away again, are ya?" he said.

"Actually, you're right on the other thing." Shade said grunting. "1) I AM trying to run away, 2) I not smart; you're just that dumb."

Shade disappeared from the commander with Chaos Control and appeared far away from him and the G.U.N. troops.

"See ya suckas!" Shade called and ran away fast.

The commander knew she was long gone from his reach.

Shade passed through a gate breathing hard. It was morning.

_How long was I running?_ Shade thought. _And where am I?_

Shade looked at herself and saw how badly she looked. She looked like a fugitive. She knew to be unnoticed she would have to get some new clothes.

Shade checked her pockets, but only found her gun.

"Crap! How am I not to be noticed with a gun?!" she yelled. "I need new clothes, but also have no money. This should be fun."

Shade put the gun back in her pocket and walked towards the town.

Shade snuck around looking for a good store to find clothes at. Surprisingly, no one looked at her or was shocked to see her.

"Now," Shade whispered in an alley "all I have to do steal-no borrow. Yeah, _borrow_ the clothes."

Shade ran across to the store, but got run into by a pink hedgehog.

"Hey, why don't you watch it?!" Shade yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she replied. "I was trying to hurry so I won't miss the sale."

"I don't understand girls and clothes." Shade mumbled.

"I'm Amy Rose! What's your name?"

"Shade...why?"

"Because I am going to repay bumping into you by buying you clothes because from the looks of it..." Amy glanced at Shade ripped up jumpsuit, "...you need really need them."

"No, you don't have to-"

"C'mon! We better hurry."

"Hey! Wait!" Shade tried to release Amy's grip but it was too tight. _'You'd think she loosen up a bit?' _Shade thought.

Amy took her in the store, and started to pick out a million dresses for Shade. Shade walked around, and saw some jeans she liked along with a white tank top and a red jacket. She also found red, white, and gold sneakers.

"You're really getting those sneakers?" Amy asked shocked.

"Yeah? What's wrong with them?"

"Well, first off, they're made of METAL!"

"I think they're comfortable."

Amy shrugged and left it alone, _She reminds me of someone, but who?_, Amy thought.

When Amy was done Shade was already changing out of her jumpsuit into the clothes.

"Okay here are all the dresses I-YOU! You should wear." Amy sweat-dropped and looked for Shade.

"Shade! Where are you?"

"Right here..."

Amy turned to see Shade all dressed-up in the clothes.

"Wow," Amy gasped, "You clean up good. But only your hair is out of place."

Shade put her hand on head but messed it up even more.

"Let me help you." Amy paid for the clothes and took out a brush.

"Why? I like my hair spikey. Got a problem with it?" Shade said peeved off.

Amy chuckled nervously, "Uh, nope. No problem here! Heh-heh..."

Shade looked in a mirror and her eyes grew big. She never thought she would look this good in her life. Then again, her life is horrible and painful.

"I see you like the clothes."

"Yeah," Shade never said thank you to anyone but this time... "Th-thanks, Amy..."

"Don't mention it!" Amy and Shade walked outside and it was getting dark.

"Well, I gotta get home. Bye Shade!" Amy waved goodbye as she walked off to her home.

"Bye..." Shade whispered waving back. She never had a friend in her life...and she intended to keep it that way. She couldn't trust anyone, not just yet.

_Although, _Shade thought, _she doesn't seem harmful. Just too perky. Blech!_

Shade walked along the road to find somewhere to sleep till she came across and old abandoned building. She pulled off a couple of the boards and climbed inside hoping no one saw her.

Shade looked around and liked the place.

"Oh My GOD!" Shade smiled in delight as she saw what was in front of her. "I have...a BED!"

In G.U.N. they made her sleep in a jail cell type of bed; no comfort at all. Now she had some pillows, a blanket, and a mattress.

Shade happily jumped into bed in a second snuggling under the covers.

"No concrete, just cotton." Shade sighed as her eyes began to close.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Shade woke up, she was for the first time relaxed. No wake up calls, no shoving, no painful experiments; she was fine.

"Well, time to find some food." Shade's stomach growled in response. "Like, now."

In Station Square, Shade thought she would find Amy again so she could pay for lunch. Unfortunately, she wasn't.

"I don't wanna steal, but I don't wanna starve. I guess I have to do it." Shade walked up to a Chili Dog vendor and stood behind him unnoticed.

Soon a blue hedgehog came running by and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Earl!" he said.

"Ah, Sonic, my favorite customer!" Earl said.

"Give me the usual."

After Earl piled what seemed like pounds if chili, Shade got ready to run.

"Thanks." Sonic said. As soon as he was about to take the first bite, Shade ran past and stole the chili dog right under Sonic's nose.

"Wha-? HEY!" Sonic saw Shade run away with the dog in hand. He made a break for it and ran after her.

Shade stopped in the middle of the forest outside of town, and sat next to a tree.

"Let's see how this tastes..." Suddenly gun fires were shot near her and she jumped up. The chili dog fell to the ground. "Craaaaapppp!" Shade groaned.

G.U.N. troops were walking towards her slowly. Shade growled and was about to attack until and hand grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes.

"What the heck?!" she whispered. Sonic was staring right back at her.

"You stole my chili dog!" he whispered.

"Like I care. I gotta go!" Shade tried to leave but Sonic pulled her back again.

"You owe me a chili dog!"

Shade knocked him over and ran from the bush straight into a G.U.N. trooper. He grabbed her and didn't let go.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

Another one slapped him, "We take her back, idiot!"

"Hey!" A voice came in. It was Sonic's. "Let her go."

"Why should we?"

"Because it'll save a lot of time from getting beaten by me."

"Yeah right."

"Ok...you asked for it." Sonic jumped up in the air and spin dashed into the trooper that was holding Shade then bounded off to the rest of them. He punched, smashed, and kicked them all into retreating.

Sonic walked over to Shade, "Need a hand?"

Shade looked at his hand in front of her and shoved it aside getting up herself. "Look, thanks for your help, but I could've taken those guys myself." She started to walk away until Sonic blocked her path.

"Oh no, you owe me." He said.

"Owe you what?"

"The chilidog for one thing, and for saving your butt."

"You know for first impressions you're very annoying."

"Thanks." Sonic smiled his usual grin while Shade tried to step around him.

"Look, can you just leave me alone?"

"Nope."

"Why not?!"

"You know why."

Shade started to walk back to town, "Ya know, you're really starting to act as if you're my brother."

"Good. All the more reason I have to follow you."

"Follow me?" Shade was beyond annoyed right now. She was downright angry.

"Um, if you hadn't notice you just got jumped by G.U.N. troops. What do you think I'm gonna do, leave you here alone?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"You know who they are?" Shade was amazed she thought she and another person was out to get them. But there were more?

"Yeah." Sonic replied. "A couple years ago they mistook me for my friend of mine who looked EXTREMELY different from me. I swear people these days are color blind."

"Wow, who knew they were after more of guys like me?"

"Wait, how long have G.U.N. been bothering you?" Sonic stopped and forced Shade to look at him.

Shade answered, "That's classified."

"Tell me right now." Sonic demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Shade yelled and Chaos Controlled into town.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed. "She reminds a lot like..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shade arrived in town after getting away from Sonic. She walked around to see if she could steal some more food until someone bumped into her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. The person who knocked her over was an ebony hedgehog with red stripes on his quills. He wore red, black and white rocket shoes and white gloves with gold rings on his wrist. He didn't seem to care that he knocked Shade over.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time!"

The hedgehog just seemed to walk away without a care in the world. Too bad he didn't know who he messed with.

A gun shot was heard and the hedgehog held his ear. It didn't go through it but it just grazed his ear a bit. He turned around surprised. Shade put her gun down in her pocket and walked up to him.

"Next time, I won't miss. So why don't you show a little respect when you knock over a girl like me next time." Shade left and walked back to her "house" until someone grabbed her wrist. It was the same hedgehog.

"You dare try to shoot me?" he said in a low tone. Shade widened her eyes a bit, his voice was so deep and he looked 16. _Weird, _Shade thought.

"Like I care who you are." She answered.

"You should because I can become your worst nightmare."

"I'm already living in one." Shade tried to Chaos Control out of his arms but she felt a bit dizzy trying.

_I forgot I can only do 1 a day. I wish they would've trained me more about this._

Shade instead kicked the hedgehog in his shin and pushed him to the ground. She ran away into the woods forgetting Sonic was still there.

Shade ran into him while he was talking to his friends. A 2 tailed fox and Amy were surprised.

"Shade?" Amy asked helping her up.

"Yep, it's me, and right now, I don't have time to talk."

Sonic, "Oh, your name is Shade. You keep reminding me of my friend everytime."

"That's nice but I really gotta-"

"I'm not done with you yet!" the hedgehog interrupted. He caught up to the group and the rest of them had wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Like I care!" Shade retorted. She was about to seriously shoot this guy in the ear if it weren't for Amy interrupting.

"Oh my gosh..." she said breathless.

"What?" the 2 asked.

"You 2 look exactly like each other." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, and you look like Eggman." The hedgehog answered back.

"Sonic's serious, Shadow." The fox said.

_So his name's Shadow...maybe it's just a coincidence, _Shade thought.

"I mean just take a look at yourselves. Metal shoes, spiky hair and quills, red, black, & white fur."

"Actually," Shade said, "this is a t-shirt."

"See! Nothing alike." Shadow said with a small smirk.

"What weapon do you both like to use?" Sonic asked.

"Guns," the 2 said. They looked at each other in amazement.

"That was a coincidence." Shade said.

"Of course." Shadow said.

"Okay, what type of gun do you like to use." Sonic asked.

"An AXL triple fire revolver." The 2 said at the same time. This time they both looked like they were about to freak out. Their eyes were widened and mouth almost jaw-dropped.

Shade broke the silence, "Look, I don't have time for this." She started to walk back into town.

"Hey," Tails yelled, "We still need to figure this out."

"Not my problem!" Shade replied as she ran for it.

Shadow was about to go after her until a hand stopped him. "Don't do it, Shadow." Sonic said. "Let's give her till tomorrow to talk to us about this."

Shadow growled slightly but just left it alone. _She probably won't come back,_ He thought...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shade angrily got to her place and lied on the bed. It was about to get dark soon. "Yeesh," she started, "you escape from a death trap and this is what you get. A supposed look-a-like?"

Her eyes started to close, soon she gave into sleep.

_It was cold, dark, and raining on the rooftop of G.U.N. HQ. Shade had a cut on her head with little blood dripping out. She was breathing hard as she faced off with the G.U.N. commander._

_"Why don't you just give up!" he yelled._

_"Because I never wanted to come back." Shade replied._

_"You will stay here and continue on with your training and after I'm done with you, you'll never want to escape again."_

_Shade charged at him and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed her leg and swung her over his head slamming her to the ground. The rain started to get heavier._

_"You should've chosen not to attack, Shade," the commander said, "you of all people should know that."_

_"But...I...have the advantage." Shade groaned._

_"And what is that?"_

_"Death by gunshot." Shade pulled out her revolver and shot the commander in his stomach. He started to fall over and tripped on the ledge. He tried to hold on but his fingers started to slip._

_"Shade, please help me." He pleaded._

_She looked down at him, "After what you've done to me...you're not worth it." she started to walk away until he voice seem to change._

_"Shade, help me!" the voice said. She turned around to see..._

_"Sonic?" she stared in shock for a moment until he started slipping._

_"Shade, please!" _

_Shade ran over and reached for his hand. Soon, their hands slipped through each other leaving Sonic to fall._

_"SONIC!" Shade yelled out. But instead of ground being there it was water, an ocean. She stood up until the floor turned into her bed suddenly. She looked up into the sky and saw a piece of wood fall and hit her bed causing her to fall, blacking out._

Shade gasped for air as she woke up from her dream. She was soaking wet in water, and noticed that it was up to her chest. She looked around and saw everything submerged as if a flashflood occurred. The holes in the boards blocking off the door didn't seem to let water out. Her bed had a piece of wood on it and the ceiling looked like it was about it cave.

Shade waded over to the door trying to get out; the water now up to her neck, getting higher.

She gasped for air as she went under. She saw the door and pried one of the boards. It still wasn't enough. She went above surface and pushed on the door with all her strength. The water rose to where she couldn't touch the floor anymore. She held her breath for as long as she could, hoping to get to door down.

The ceiling fell and the force was so much that the water pushed the boards open busting out. Shade sat up outside coughing up water catching her breath. It was raining very hard then. She looked back at the building and saw the roof demolished.

"Well, this is just great." Shade muttered.

She got up and walked around. The lampposts were on.

Shade held her arms, "I've been asleep that long?" All the lights were out in the houses. "No one's gonna w-wake up for m-me." She continued walking on the street. Soon, she saw lights on in a house down the street.

_PLEASE, help me, _she thought.

Shade walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times shivering. When the door opened she couldn't believe who was in front of her.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Shade?" Shadow was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just...nevermind." She was about to walk away until Shadow took her hand.

"It's pouring out here. Come inside so you can get warm."

Shade glanced at the rain then back to Shadow. He looked...what's the word...hopeful about something. She walked inside and Shadow closed the door.

"I'll go get a towel." He said and walked upstairs.

Shade looked around. It seemed like a nice place. In the living room there was a glowing fireplace with 2 upholstered chairs next to it. The room across from it was a kitchen with cherry colored cabinets, dark hardwood floors, and a table in the middle of it.

Shadow came back with a towel. "Here you go."

Shade wrapped herself and walked over to the fireplace. She sat down on the carpet and put her hands out. Shadow walked over and sat down next to her with 2 mugs of hot chocolate.

"So," he started, "I hear G.U.N.'s after you."

Shade turned towards him, "How'd you-"

"Sonic told us everything. You taking his chili-dog, him saving you, you keeping a secret about G.U.N., everything."

"I knew he would tell. You tell by looking at him that he would spill." Shade took a sip of cocoa.

"Yep. You can't really trust him on secrets."

Shade thought, _Why is he being nice to me? Didn't he hate me before?_

"I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier." Shadow said much to Shade's surprise. "If I was bumped into without apologizing, I'm pretty sure I would be pissed off too."

Shade sat there speechless. She couldn't believe how nice Shadow was to her. If you were almost shot, you wouldn't think the guy would forgive you for it.

"Can I tell you something?" Shade asked. Shadow nodded. "And you promise not to tell anybody?"

"Yes."

"Ok, the thing is, G.U.N. is after me because I'm part of an experiment called "Project: Night". When I was a baby, my parents left me at G.U.N. and they took me in. When I turned 2, which I still can't believe I remember, they injected DNA inside me. Someone else's DNA. I mean I wasn't created like a scientist or a Frankenstein sorta thing though. That'd be weird. Then when I was 4, they started to train me advanced moves that weren't that hard. They also taught me everything about the world they thought was important."

Shadow just looked at Shade in awe.

"Then as I got older, things got rough. They started to push me to my limit, gave me a cell to live in, and hurt me if I did the littlest thing wrong. They kept talking about how I had to be exactly like this guy who was the Ultimate Life-form or something."

Shadow's eyes widened. He worked with G.U.N. and they still kept secrets from him.

"They kept talking about him over and over again. The G.U.N. commander mostly. He seemed to have a grudge against the guy. When I turned 12, I started trying to escape the base. I always failed because of my Chaos Control. I could only do one a day for some reason. They didn't teach me a lot on it. But yesterday, I was finally able to be free from them. Today, Sonic already told you they almost got me back and he saved me. Then I met you and, ta-da, my life story."

Shadow was shocked. He couldn't believe Shade had his DNA and she was from G.U.N. What are the odds they both hated the same person.

"What about your parents?" Shadow asked.

Shade suppressed a laugh, "My parents?" she stared at the fire, "They can rot in hell for all I care. They left me to die, why should I forgive them."

After a minute of silence Shade spoke.

"Well, I told you my life story what about yours."

Shadow paused a second before answering. "You know when you talked about the scientist thing. I was created by a scientist."

"Whoa...Awkward..."

Shadow smirked. "I was created 50 years ago on the space colony, Ark by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He and his granddaughter, Maria lived there. She was my best friend, we did everything together. Race, played tag, hide-and-seek. Most of them were her favorites. I just liked to race. One day something horrible happened. G.U.N. agents came into the Ark and tried to stop the professor from "Project: Shadow" which is me."

Shade just stared at Shadow.

"Maria and I started to run away to the escape pods. A G.U.N. trooper was close to us. When I got to the escape pod, Maria locked me in there. She said to protect the people of Earth. When she was about to press the button, the G.U.N. trooper...he..." Shadow struggled to say the words. "He shot Maria right in front of me..."

Shade rubbed his back, "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Thank you." Shadow replied. "After I was ejected into Earth, I was unconscious for 50 years. Eggman woke me up from my sleep and I tricked him into getting me the Chaos Emeralds. During that time I met Sonic and we were both getting mistaken for the other so we fought annoyed by it." He made sure to skip the "Black Arms" event. "Later to this day I help Sonic when it interferes with something I need to do. Otherwise, the Faker annoys the crap out of me."

Shade laughed. "Well, hopefully I won't do the same. What are we now? Friends?"

"I don't have friends. Just acquaintances."

"Ok," Shade held out her hand, "hello acquaintance, I'm Shade." She didn't know why she was being so nice to him, but something reminded her as if they knew each other. Shadow saw it too, but took her hand and shook it.

"Acquaintances."

Shade smiled, but that smile turned into a yawn. Shadow noticed and offered for her to stay with him.

"I couldn't impose."

"It's ok," Shadow said getting up, "You can sleep in my room. I don't have a guest one."

"But where will you sleep?" Shadow helped her up.

"I'll sleep on the couch. It's not a big deal."

Shadow showed her his room and turned to walk away.

Shade whispered, "Thank you, Shadow."

"You're welcome."


End file.
